


Bond

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @lovetusk gabe and child bond by pranking the winchesters, or random people around town.





	Bond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictionalabyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/gifts).



> Request: @lovetusk gabe and child bond by pranking the winchesters, or random people around town.

You pinched the bridge of your nose. “ _Yes_ , Mr. Franks…” You sighed. “I will talk to them. _Again_. I’m very sorry. You have a nice evening.” Hanging up, you let your head fall back. They were at it again. Your ten year old son, and your husband, Gabriel. Of course, marrying the Trickster should have been a clue. He was too damn lovable. This as your third town since Kit was born that you’d lived in. All because of Gabriel and his pranks.

Hearing the door, you got up and walked to the hallway. Raising an eyebrow, you crossed your arms, and they knew. “Hi, honey.” Gabriel chuckled nervously. “Have a good day?” He was trying to get you on the topic of anything but what you wanted to talk about.

“Work was _pretty_ good.” You started, Kit hiding behind Gabriel. “You’ll be happy to know that I got a raise.” You worked in sales, so a raise was helpful. Sometimes you didn’t get many commissions, which sucked. “I get home, and see you two gone. Which is fine.” You shrugged, knowing they were basically best friends. “But, _then_ , I get a phone call. It was Mr. Franks….”

Gabriel winced, knowing he was in deep trouble. “Uh, why don’t you get cleaned up for dinner, Kit?” He nudged your ten year old towards the stairs.

You looked at him. “Don’t think you’re getting off the hook, mister.” Kit nodded and booked it. Rolling your eyes, you looked at your husband. “I’m not going to even waste my breath. You know the usual speech.”

He moved closer, wrapping his arms around your waist. “I’m sorry, it’s how we _bond_ , babe.” You raised your eyebrow. “He’s like a small version of me.”

“And that’s _exactly_ why we haven’t had another. I can barely handle the two of you! _Three towns in ten years,_ Gabriel.” You told him, resting your forehead on his chest.

“Did Mr. Franks tell you what we did?” He asked, smirking. “ _Come on_ , did he?” Looking up at him, you shook your head. “We replaced the water in his watering cans with clear Kool-aid.” He laughed. “And the bags of dirt? Crushed up Oreos.” He beamed, so proud of himself. Mr. Franks was an older gentleman who spent a lot of time in his garden.

You couldn’t hold back the chuckle. His humor was a big reason that you fell in love with him. Hearing the phone ring, you groaned. “I’m not even answering that. Just… _who_ did you mess with, and _what_ did you do?” You asked, hoping it wasn’t anything too horrible.

He shrugged. “I _may_ have slipped away from Kit for a little and replaced every DVD in the Henderson house with porn, bad horror movies, and many, many copies of Barney.” Your eyes widened. The Hendersons were pretty much the worst neighbors you had ever had. No one liked them.

“Okay, I can’t be mad about _that_ one.” You admitted. Stepping away, you tilted your head to the side. “ _Where_ was Kit?” Knowing them, they literally could have been anywhere.

“I zapped him over to the bunker for a bit. Let him have a little fun.” Gabriel told you with the biggest grin on his face.

Turning to the stairs, you leaned over the banister. “KIT DOMINIC WINCHESTER! Get down here, _NOW_!” You yelled.

Gabriel slunk back a bit. “Oh, he’s in trouble, you used his full name. And I _still_ say that you should have let me name him Kit Kat.” He muttered.

Whipping your heard around, you narrowed your eyes. “I let you name him _Kit_ , _AND_ you had to piss off Dean by taking the Winchester’s last name.” That led to Gabriel referring to Sam and Dean as his brothers. They didn’t mind Kit thinking of them as uncles, but having Gabriel as a ‘brother’ was a bit much.

Kit sulked down the stairs. “Yes, mom?” He asked, looking at you with his golden brown eyes.

“ _What_ did you do to your uncles?” You asked, voice low.

“Uhhh….” He hesitated. “I _may_ have put dye in Uncle Dean’s shampoo, itching powder in Uncle Sam’s underwear drawer, and replaced all the beer in the fridge with lemon juice.” You had to facepalm at that. Sighing, you trudged into the kitchen. “Where’s mom going?” Kit looked at his father.

Gabriel looked at his son. “ _Probably_ to look for a new house. How’s California sound?”


End file.
